


В Риме хорошая погода

by bistrick



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/pseuds/bistrick
Summary: В пыточной дяди Руди что-то пошло не так.Легкая отсылка к фильму "На Дерибасовской хорошая погода"





	

Рудольф фон Трулш с нежностью гладил фотографии кончиками пальцев – только по белому краю, чтобы не оставить следов. Слова Виктории, представившей ему своего штатного палача, все больше обретали для Соло свой первозданный пугающий смысл. Пыточное кресло с ремнями, подведенные провода, набор ножей и полный ящик столярных инструментов – да все это есть в подвале каждого второго особняка стоимостью дороже миллиона долларов. Но вот фотографии – это уже серьезно. Это совсем другой уровень.  
Наполеон и хотел бы отвести взгляд от любовно зафиксированных на бумаге «шедевров» Габиного дяди, но не мог. Он уже настолько пропитался духом пыточной, что почти примерял на себя все то, что ему показывали, хотя помнил из экспресс-курса в ЦРУ, что так делать не следует.  
Руди продемонстрировал Соло его именную страничку в альбоме. Наполеон успел ощутить первые капли холодного пота, стекающие по спине. И тут зазвонил телефон, нарушая с таким мастерством созданную атмосферу комнаты страха.  
\- Да! – немецкий раздраженного тем, что его прервали немца, немногим отличался от его обычного говора.  
Соло к этой особенности языка быстро привык.  
\- Дааа?  
А вот эти явно заинтересованные интонации даже интриговали.  
Наполеон чуть расслабил сжатые кулаки и покосился в сторону, насколько позволяла закрепленная в одном положении голова.  
Руди положил трубку и в предвкушении потер свои обманчиво интеллигентные руки.  
\- Простите, мистер Соло, но наш с вами сеанс откладывается. Возможно, мне даже придется лишить вас обещанной вам страницы.  
\- О, не беспокойтесь об этом, - смог ответить Наполеон, просчитывая, откуда могла прийти помощь.  
\- Хотя вы, несомненно, могли бы украсить мой альбом, мистер Соло, но поймите восторг коллекционера, я знаю, он вам не чужд, - Руди сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и возвел глаза к потолку. – Сегодня у меня будет агент КГБ!  
Наполеон уже сам пришел к умозаключению, что кроме Ильи спасать его некому. Но Курякин должен был внезапно возникнуть в дверях, завернутый в алое знамя и увешанный трупами врагов. Или как там в Союзе принято?  
\- Освобождайте кресло, мистер Соло, - Руди сделал знак охранникам-итальянцам. – Вы ведь понимаете, - он доверительно наклонился к еще пристегнутому Наполеону, - родственники – вне очереди!  
Никогда еще ЦРУ не было так радо возможности пропустить КГБ вперед. И никогда еще Наполеон Соло не был почти готов предложить себя в жертву вместо другого человека.  
Но это был день откровений не только для Соло, оказавшегося запертым в полутемной камере наедине с жирной крысой, наручниками и отмычкой, предусмотрительно спрятанной между десной и щекой.  
Дядя Руди некоторое время любовался спокойно стоящим посреди пыточной Ильей, пока охранники пытались сделать вид, что держат русского. Пятый Всадник еще при первой встрече оценил фотогеничность «архитектора», не пожелавшего уступить дорогу танку. Но не отбирать же у дорогой племянницы, наконец-то, пойманного жениха!  
Элегантным, отрепетированным движением Руди отошел в сторону, открывая вид на кресло, которое Илья и так без проблем видел поверх его головы, и сделал приглашающий жест.  
Доктор Апокалипсис не собирался спешить, он хотел насладиться каждой каплей страха, который вот-вот охватит русского. Дядя Руди сладострастно погладил переплет альбома – натуральная человеческая кожа, конечно же – и, не моргая, смотрел на будущий золотой экземпляр своей коллекции.  
\- Я надеюсь, у вас там не порнография, - едва удостоив его ответным взглядом, поинтересовался Илья и пояснил. – Мне потом рапорт писать, а товарищ Олег высокоморальный человек и примерный семьянин, представляете, как неприятно ему будет читать об этом?  
Словом, снимки пыток агента КГБ не впечатлили, он даже покритиковал некоторые. К несчастью его немецкий был безупречен, а словарный запас достаточно богат, поэтому уже к середине просмотра Руди кипел от злости. Хотя в этой комнате кипеть должен был не он.  
Чтобы показать этому «архитектору» за кем останется последнее слово, Руди с непростительной для опытного палача мстительной злобой надавил на педаль. И еще. И снова.  
Курякин посмотрел на него, проследил путь проводов до старенького генератора и непочтительно хмыкнул.  
\- А вот у нас в КГБ не бывает таких осечек.  
Пятого Всадника еще никогда так не оскорбляли. Он почти заскрежетал зубами, но вовремя опомнился и даже улыбнулся, прося прощения за подведшую технику.  
\- Вы предпочитаете что-то попроще, герр Курякин? Раскаленную сковородку? – очень хотелось посадить русского на нее голой задницей. Хотя обычно такой примитивный подход претил Руди, этому поклоннику высокого пыточного искусства. – Сковороды подходящего размера у меня, к сожалению, нет. Но есть утюг.  
Он нажал на другую педаль, и спинка кресла вместе с пристегнутым к ней Ильей откинулась назад. Руди, наконец-то, получил возможность взглянуть на несостоявшегося зятя сверху вниз. Насмотрелся, наслаждаясь моментом, подпорченным тем, что Курякину, по-видимому, было вполне удобно, и ножницами разрезал водолазку на агенте, чтобы никакая ткань не мешала… разрезал нижнюю фланелевую рубашку… разрезал футболку с английской надписью «Ковбои рулят»… разрезал майку. И даже не поверил, что, наконец, добрался до голого тела. А на теле, поперек груди и живота агента тоже была надпись. Шрамами. Слово «собственность» по-русски Руди не знал, а вот «КГБ СССР» - были вполне интернациональны.  
Илья покраснел.  
\- Мы с ребятами в учебке… знаете, на память и все такое...  
Дядя Руди ничего не знал об учебке КГБ и, кажется, не хотел знать. Он поставил утюг прямо на «КГБ» и воткнул вилку в розетку. Этот утюг ему подарила синьора Винчигуэрра, и он никогда не коротил.  
\- Ну что, припекает? – спустя пару минут спросил он Курякина. Тот в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами и никаких признаков пытки ожогами не выказал. Что ж, пока утюг нагревается, можно скоротать время за беседой.  
\- А скажите мне, герр Курякин, - с экземплярами своей коллекции Руди всегда был подчеркнуто вежлив. – У вас в Союзе в это время года предпочитают сажать или расстреливать?  
\- У нас в это время предпочитают выкапывать. Картошку, - последнее слово Илья произнес по-русски и даже облизнулся, представив ее печеную в углях да еще с баночкой подогретой тушенки.  
\- Сленг КГБ? – Руди придвинулся ближе и вспомнил все известные ему пытки, где фигурировало выкапывание. Их было до обидного мало.  
\- Национальная традиция. Эх, помню, был у нас один случай, только вы никому, ладно? – Илья дождался кивка от палача. – Нашу группу должны были отправить на тренировочное задание и привезли в колхоз на картофельные поля. Ну, мы с ребятами взялись серьезно и выкопали за сутки все, что там росло. Думали все, справились, можно обратно ехать, но еще три дня, пока не дали машину, на нас орал председатель за потерянные по нашей вине колхозниками трудодни. Ну и, конечно, интересно было, как там справились студенты-филологи, которых вместо нас забросили в костромские леса для выполнения учебно-боевого задания.  
Дядя Руди дослушал историю о последствиях бюрократических ошибок и решил, что ждал достаточно долго. Видимо, с утюгом что-то все же случилось. Он осторожно приподнял творение японских конструкторов – «КГБ» выглядело как прежде. И разочарованный в технике Руди потрогал – вообще греет ли? И взвыл. И подпрыгнул на добрый метр вверх. А потом с проклятьями отклеил обожженную ладонь от подошвы утюга и швырнул его в угол. К русскому у него был всего один вопрос.  
\- Как?!  
\- Это еще что! - Илья мечтательно улыбнулся. – Вот товарища Олега однажды на кол посадили. Враги. И ничего! С тех пор только выправка у него УХ!  
Руди, собиравшийся именно на славянине опробовать давно припасенный кол, вздохнул и вычеркнул этот пункт из программы на вечер. Пришлось снова посадить агента, чтобы тому открывался лучший обзор.  
\- А начнем-ка мы с вами с классики, - предложил он Илье. - С плоскогубцев.  
Но это напускное воодушевление успело слегка рассеяться – дяде Руди пришлось прерваться, чтобы перевязать пострадавшую руку. Это была его первая производственная травма, и болела она адски, но что хуже всего, ему стало неудобно управляться с инструментами.  
Курякин с минуту наблюдал, как палач пристраивается возле его ногтей, выбирает, какой ему больше нравится, пробует подцепить.  
\- Да у нас любая балерина ловчее управилась бы.  
Руди выронил плоскогубцы.  
Русского срочно требовалось морально раздавить, пока Пятый Всадник сам еще держался. Но единственный, кто в поместье Винчигуэрра знал, как вывести Курякина из себя, в это самое время бил собственные рекорды по открыванию тюремных замков мини-отмычками.  
\- Говорят, вы большие любители водки, - ядовито протянул Руди, направляясь к своей «коктейльной» стойке.  
\- Если есть повод и хорошая закуска, то почему бы и нет, - Илья попробовал почесать локтем бок. – Но, как говорит товарищ Олег, у настоящего мужчины не должно быть больше пяти поводов в год.  
\- У меня тут специально для вас и товарища Олега есть угощение, как насчет стаканчика царской водки?  
Илья внимательно проследил, как дядя Руди со всеми предосторожностями подогревает смесь, наливает в малый стаканчик, выждал момент.  
\- Осторожно! Вот как сглазил…  
Руди отделался относительно небольшими химическими ожогами, благодаря тому, что быстро снял штаны, на которые пролилось едкое вещество.  
Это был крах. Это был позор. А позор, как известно, лучше всего смывается кровью. Трясущейся левой рукой Доктор Апокалипсис вытащил из кобуры табельный Макаров Ильи. 

В эту самую минуту Соло впервые в своей жизни свернул человеку шею – вспомнил урок Курякина «аккуратно, до щелчка, а потом еще на одно воробьиное крылышко». 

\- Замкнет патрон, и он у вас в руке взорвется, - с уверенностью сказал Илья. – Этот пистолет личный, именной, понимаете? Он хозяина чует.  
Дядя Руди ничего подобного об огнестрельном оружии не помнил, но Макарова на всякий случай осторожно положил на стол.  
Оставался еще один неиспробованный способ. Руди покрутил ручку лебедки, спуская с потолка веревку с петлей. Повешенье – прекрасный вариант, возвращение к корням, так сказать.  
Но для того, чтобы накинуть петлю, пришлось отстегнуть верхнее крепление.  
Илья мотал головой, как упрямый бычок, и однорукому Руди не хватало ловкости его заарканить. Потеряв всякое терпение, он выглянул в коридор, чтобы позвать охранника, но ни одного итальяшки на месте не оказалось. С проклятиями Руди повернулся к своему пленнику и даже всплеснул руками в таком типичном жесте отчаявшейся домохозяйки – Курякин пережевывал петлю. И пенька прекрасно поддавалась.  
Руди успел сделать только шаг обратно в комнату, а остальное расстояние до кресла пролетел, получив в спину тычок прикладом автомата. Прямо по Пятому Всаднику прошли ноги в мужских туфлях, купленных не абы где, а в Нью-Йорке на 42-ой улице.  
\- Я смотрю, ты и сам прекрасно справляешься, Большевик.  
\- И все же я рад тебя видеть, - ответил отплевывающийся от пеньки Илья.  
\- А мне приятно видеть, что ты все же носил мой подарок, - расстегивая ремни, Соло кивнул на края красной футболки с принтом, а потом наклонил голову, читая надпись из шрамов. – Не подскажешь, кстати, на каких условиях американский гражданин может взять собственность КГБ СССР в долговременную аренду?  
\- При условии, что он будет тщательно следовать инструкции по эксплуатации, - хмыкнул Курякин.


End file.
